Julia Roppongi
Julia Roppongi (六本木樹理亜, Roppongiji Juria) is a student at Karasumori High School. She has a near obsessive love for anyone she dates, to an extent where all boys soon break up with her. Her "codename" is Love Gang. Appearance Julia is of average height for a High Schooler. She is taller than Yoshimori, has light brown hair & eyes, and is usually seen wearing the Karasumori High School uniform, though her skirt is shorter than most, and she prefers a yellow sweater during cooler months. Because of her amplified athletic skill, she is very toned. Julia is considered to be very pretty among her fellow students. Personality Julia has a habit of fixating on a boy until he breaks up with her, then spreading rumors to ruin his reputation as retaliation. Outwardly, she can be very friendly and sweet, but she has a far more serious and aggressive nature when pursuing a boy that she likes (especially when another girl may have his attention). Plot Julia is arguing with her boyfriend, who wants to break up with her, when he shoves her against a weak fence, causing her to fall off of the school roof. Yoshimori, who sees this from a nearby tree, saves her with a kekkai. Julia immediately decides to make him her next boyfriend, and begins following him around school, decorating his locker with her portrait, and giving him a lunch of yakisoba that she made herself. Tabata explains that Julia is known as a "man-killer" and the "Leopardess of Karasumori". Tabata warns Yoshimori that he is her "prey", and that she will ruin his life even after ending the relationship. Yoshimori decides to avoid Julia, and sends a Shikigami in the form of Tokine to return the yakisoba. Julia sees Tokine as her rival and decides to get rid of her, so that she'll have no obstacles in winning Yoshimori's heart.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 148 Julia confronts Tokine about her relationship with Yoshimori. Tokine quickly realizes that Yoshimori used a Shikigami of her, and gets so angry that she decides to force him to clean up his own mess, telling Julia that they are only friends and that she can have Yoshimori. Julia drags Yoshimori out of class and tries to get closer to him, but it turns out to be yet another Shikigami, who somehow promises to meet her after school. Tokine's friend Madoka tries to smooth things out between Yoshimori and Tokine, but Tokine refuses to see him. Yoshimori tries to escape his meeting with Julia by fleeing over the rooftops, but to his shock, Julia is easily able to pursue him (Tabata explains that she is one of Karasumori's exceptional people, and that her athletic skill is multiplied by 20 when chasing a target). Julia suddenly slips and falls, forcing Yoshimori to save her, but this turns out to be another trap, and she drags him to a park so they can get to know each other.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 149 Julia shares her dreams of having many kids with Yoshimori, who is becoming increasingly nervous and desperate to get away. Tokine watches from behind a nearby tree, amazed that it never occurs to Yoshimori to simply run away. Unable to think of any other way of escaping, Yoshimori creates a shikigami of Tokine to save himself from Julia. The real Tokine furiously appears and punches Yoshimori. Julia, shocked by seeing two of Tokine, faints. She revives in the arms of Yoshimori's handsome Shikigami, and immediately falls in love with him. However, she still goes to the trouble of spreading a rumor about Tokine either being a ninja or having magic powers.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 150 Power & Abilities Amplified Athletic Skill During Pursuit: While physically pursuing a boy, Julia's athletic skill is multiplied by 20. This enables her to chase Yoshimori across rooftops with ease, something only Kekkaishi or other ability users would normally be capable of. She also displays a talent for precisely throwing knives (with valentines on them) at Yoshimori's feet. Relationships Yoshimori Sumimura After he saves her from falling off of the school roof, Julia pursues Yoshimori obsessively, wanting him to become her boyfriend. Though Yoshimori is very flattered to have such a pretty girl attracted to him, he is determined to "remain true" to Tokine, and tries everything he can think of to avoid Julia. This includes hiding behind Shikigami clones of Tokine, which infuriates her and causes her to intervene. Though Tokine points out several of Yoshimori's bad points, Julia only focuses on the positive ones, especially the idea that he will one day grow into a fine man. Tokine finally shocks Julia out of her crush by attacking Yoshimori in front of Julia, causing her to faint. Julia wakes up in the arms of Yoshimori's handsome Shikigami, and immediately loses all interest in Yoshimori. Trivia *One of Julia's nick names is 'The Pantheress of Karasumori' (烏森の女豹). References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters